Teardrops Falling Down
by Mayple
Summary: A year has passed since that fateful day. Ginoza wonders about the changes in Inspector Tsunemori, and the feelings that she keeps buried inside. GinozaAkane, implied KogamiAkane.
1. Teardrops Falling Down

A/N - Watched the last episode for Psycho-Pass. I feel depressed now. I also realized that there's a serious lack of GinozaAkane fics out there. So enjoy!

Warning: This story contains some spoilers for the last episode.

* * *

Standing before the gravestone, he carefully lay down the bouquet of yellow and white lilies and a bottle of whiskey.

"I'm back again Dad," Ginoza began. He smiled as he stroked the edge of the gravestone with his right hand, feeling the rough surface with his fingertips. "Can you believe that it's been one year now?"

Memories of that day played in his mind. Trapped under rubble with his left arm crushed, Makishima's sneering look, his Father's desperate cry when he ran to save him. The final words that he left him echoing in his ears.

"It's been a while since I last came to visit. I feel bad for always dragging Inspector Tsunemori with me each time. She never seems to mind though. And besides..." he paused, looking at the arrangement of white roses laying beside his bouquet of lilies. "It seems she's already paid you a visit before me. Considerate girl isn't she?"

He stood there before the grave in a moment of silence, with only the sound of the cool breeze accompanying him. "I suppose there isn't really much for me to say. Working as an Enforcer isn't all that much different from the time I was still an Inspector. Just less responsibilities. And a lot more free time."

Slowly, he lifted up his gloved left hand and held it towards the grave. "I've gotten used to this arm now. It still feels a bit strange to me at times, but I suppose that it isn't that bad. I even tried painting the other day. I came to realize that artistic talent isn't genetically inheritable." He chuckled.

Pausing to gather his thoughts, a small frown formed on his lips. With a small sigh he began again, "Kogami is still missing. After a year we still have no leads on his whereabouts. That isn't much of a surprise. I'm sure that idiot is doing fine out there somewhere.

"And Inspector Tsunemori is..." he stopped speaking once again. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. His thoughts about her was a jumbled mess and putting them into words was a challenge. "She's doing fine, I suppose. The same as always, but... different from before."

He groaned to himself and mussed his hair. "What I mean is she's changed from before. Even you had noticed it the day you died. Something about her changed that time, and it worries me."

Shaking his head from side to side, he wondered to himself why he was even trying to explain this to someone that could no longer give him answers. Probably because he had no one else he could confide to about this. "It feels as if her expressions are more forced than before. As if the expressions on her face are more of a mask at times to hide what she really feels.

"She's become a reliable woman. Strong and tough. She treats the Enforcers as fellow colleagues, does her work with a sense of professionalism. She smiles and laughs. But... there's that slight shadow beneath it all.

"Although she fulfills her duties as an Inspector, at times it feels as if there's something else she's striving to achieve. A message she's trying to spread to those around her. After each investigation she would smile reassuringly to us all, Enforcers and her Inspector partner. Congratulate us on a job well done in protecting our society. She would be smiling but I could sense... disappointment? As if she was waiting for something. An expectation she had."

He clenched his jaw tightly and closed his eyes. His fingers pinched his burrowed brows. "I'm not even sure what it is I want to say. She seems more closed off. Guarded. Whatever it is that's bothering her, she keeps it to herself. Maybe because she felt betrayed by Kogami? Who knows. Although, I feel that if that guy was still around she would probably open up to him." He smiled bitterly at the thought.

"Sorry Dad. I came to visit you for your death anniversary and here I am going on about Tsunemori. I guess I really am a terrible son." He ran his fingers over the gravestone once more, his expression relaxing into a more gentle smile. "I should get going now. Shouldn't keep her waiting for too long. I'll come again."

Taking one last look at the grave, he turned to make his way back down to the car and the waiting Inspector. He walked at a brisk, even pace trying to sort all the thoughts crossing through his mind. He could see her and the car in the distance.

Over the course of a year as an Enforcer, he felt that he had grown closer to Tsunemori than the time he spent with her as an Inspector. Although, compared to the relationship she shared with Kogami he could feel that she kept a certain distance from all the Enforcers now. Including himself. It was a disappointing thought but not surprising.

That idiot left her in tears. He remembered the sight of her eyes, red and swollen. The ghost of the trail of tears running down her flushed cheeks. But she never voiced her cries. Anyone could see the pain that Kogami caused her, but her actions never betrayed her true feelings. She continued on with her life, burying the sorrow she carried away from the eyes of others.

"Welcome back, Ginoza-san. Did the two of you have a good talk?" she asked. She smiled her reassuring smile. And he could see it again. That slight shadow beneath the smile.

He stood staring at her intensely, his narrowed sharp green eyes examining her every expression. His lips pursed tightly together. He could only wonder, just what could it be? What burden was hiding beneath that smile?

When he didn't reply, her eyebrows arched upwards in confusion, the smile still on her lips. "Um, Ginoza-san? Are you ok?"

Without a word in response he stepped closer to her, raising his right arm up in a smooth motion. And gently, so very gently he brushed the back of his index finger across the bottom of her left eye.

Her large eyes widened, her lips rounded and parted in surprise. "Ginoza-san?"

Remaining silent, he delicately cupped her cheek with his hand, searching her face noting every detail he could see. The light wrinkles between her brows. The small shadows beneath her eyes. Her pale skin, cool beneath his touch. And he thought he could feel it. The past tears that she did not shed, trailing down her cheeks. The heat of each drop burning into the palm of his hand.

His soft touch and searching gaze must have caught her off guard. But despite his actions, she did not pull away. Her brown eyes softened and the smile returned to her lips. Her hands reached up and gently cupped his cheeks in return. Her clear brown eyes gazing into his.

Their eyes focused only on each other, never straying away.

Moments passed in silence.

Was it wrong of him to think that it wasn't fair? The whirlwind of emotions she should have felt, the overflowing amount of tears she should have shed, were all for the sake of a single man that left her behind.

Finally, he let out a light laugh. "You look tired, Inspector," he said. His hand caressed her cheek once before pulling back. She let go as well.

"Thank you for the concern, Ginoza-san," she replied.

Their eyes finally parted as they wordlessly returned to the car, ready to drive back to the Bureau.

It was a quiet ride, not a word spoken between the two of them. Surely, she was lost in her own thoughts. What it could be, he would probably never know.

He gazed out the car window, aimlessly watching the scenery speed by. Smiling to himself he realized, for that short moment the slight shadow beneath her smile wasn't there. It was warm, true. He clenched his right hand tightly.

He could still feel the heat of the tears she didn't shed. It burned like fire, leaving scorch marks that would never fade.


	2. Letter With No Destination

A/N - Finally done the second chapter! It ended up completely different from what I initially intended, and twice as long... Since the first chapter was kind of heavy, I tried making this one a bit lighter by the end.

* * *

It was a pitch black scene. Emptiness stood before him, haunting voices from within. The echoes melded together like noise that never ended. A mixture of screams, laughter, and cries overlapping one another.

"No!" his Dad screams desperately.

"Gino-san!" laughs Kagari in his carefree tone.

"Kogami-san!" Tsunemori cries out softly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The voices become drowned out by more noise. The angry protests of a riot. The deafening roar from an explosion. The crash of metal debris.

The darkness fills with a blinding light. He could see blood stains on the floor, a rusting metal arm. Tsunemori is beside him eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down, screaming and reaching out desperately to Kogami as he walks away. But her screams have no voice. All is silent except for the dull echoes of Kogami's footsteps. His receding back fades into the light, never once turning around.

He sees himself trying to reach out to Tsunemori. To touch her, feel her. Ease her anxieties and pain. But he can't.

Because he's lying in a pool of his own blood. Left arm gone.

Bang.

The sound of a gunshot reverberates through the air.

There's a bullet through his head.

With a large gasp, his eyes snap open. Panting in short breaths, he slowly sits up from his bed, a bead of cold sweat sliding down his temple. He pushes away his long bangs from his face as he tries to calm himself down.

A dream.

Of course it was. With the way everything was all mixed up, what else could it be?

He knew the reason why he had this dream. Today of all days. Another year gone by since his Father's passing.

He, however, had no intentions of joining him in the grave anytime soon.

Looking at the time he realized that it was still only 5 am. But after that dream he didn't think he'd be able to sleep any longer. Getting up from bed, he decided to get ready for the day. He washed up, and threw on his suit.

He walked down the empty hall of the MWPSB, the only sounds were the echoes from his own footsteps, making him recall the visions in his dream. Another year gone by since the events centred around Makishima's case. He remembered the destruction and chaos of the riot caused by the helmets. Kagari's disappearance, and most likely his time of death. The capture and escape of Makishima. Kogami abandoning his life as an Enforcer. The final pursuit for Makishima. His Father's death.

So much happened during that short span of time.

It was also during that time that Tsunemori changed. Began keeping her secrets behind elusive masks.

She was crying in his dream. The tears he never saw her shed, he could see them clearly in his dream.

He inwardly cursed to himself before stopping in his tracks. Through the glass door to the terrace, he could see Tsunemori. Her small frame, hunched over, leaning on the rails of the terrace overlooking the city.

He paused to watch her, unsure why she was at the Bureau at this time in the morning. It was just past 5:30.

He hesitated a bit longer before pushing his way through the glass doors, approaching her carefully and quietly. He wordlessly stood beside her, leaning against the rails and taking in the scenery. The wind today was quite strong, blowing short gusts that fluttered his hair and clothes.

Without looking up she spoke, "You're up early today, Ginoza-san." Her voice sounded the same as always, but he could detect a weary undertone that she seemed to be hiding.

"I could say the same about you, Inspector Tsunemori," he replied. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Hmm," she began. "Thinking. I guess."

"About what?"

"Various things."

He turned to look at the young woman beside him. Perhaps it was because of the dream he had, but her vague answers that held secrets she never spoke aloud seemed to bother him more than usual this time. "What kind of various things?" he prodded.

She giggled softly, finally turning to face him. "Various things," she repeated, a secretive smile across her lips.

He frowned knowing that he wouldn't get a proper answer from her even if he kept asking. As he looked at the Inspector, his attention was caught by the sight of her eyes. Swollen and bloodshot. Taken aback by surprise he inquired, "Were you crying?"

Her large brown eyes widened, a look of surprise crossing her features. "Why would you think that?"

"Your eyes," he said. He then noticed that she held an envelope in her hands. Dried stains of what looked like teardrops dotted across. "Who gave you that letter? Did something happen?" It was unusual. In this age of technology, who would send her a letter? For an instant, Kogami crossed his mind. A flash vision of the former Enforcer walking away as Tsunemori cried.

She stared confused at him for a second, her eyes darting back and forth from the envelope she held and to him again. His expression must've have been severe as she stuttered, "N-n-no, Ginoza-san! You've misunderstood." She held up the envelope before her and waved it about. "No one gave me this. It's something that I wrote. Really."

He took a closer look at the envelope in her hand, realizing that it was actually sealed closed.

He focused his attention on her again, his green eyes examining her with scrutiny. "Why did you write a letter? Who's it for?" he questioned. But somehow, in his mind he already knew the answer to those questions.

Her eyes met his piercing gaze. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly stopped herself. Her lips formed a thin line as she glanced down at the envelope she held in her hand. "You're being very nosy today, Ginoza-san. Did something happen?"

He knew instantly that she was trying to avoid answering him, changing the topic so that she could keep her secrets to herself.

"I'm fine," he snapped, he could hear the bitterness in his own voice. "That letter, is it for Kogami?"

She flinched at his question, but still she didn't answer.

A heavy silence passed as they stood together on the terrace. He could hear the crinkle of paper as she clutched the envelope in her hand, pulling it closer to her body protectively.

"It's been two years since he left," he went on as she remained silent. "Do you know where he is?"

She remained motionless, the wrinkled paper pressed against her chest, head staring at her feet.

"Why..." he began. But he didn't know how to continue. His probing into the privacy of her thoughts sounded more accusing than he intended. Rather than pushing her to open up to him, she became more closed off. How was he supposed to convey to her that he was just worried about her? How was Kogami able to get her to open up, to share her thoughts and feelings? Or was it because of Kogami that she kept it shut inside?

Either way, when it came to human relationships Kogami was much better at it than him.

The silence grew heavier with each passing moment. What was he supposed to say?

He looked down at the letter she held in her hands, almost completely crumpled under her grip. A letter to Kogami. He was sure that's what it was. And inside lay her true thoughts and feelings. Words she could only speak to him despite him not being here. To a man running free out in the wild.

It was a letter with no destination.

She kept her head hanging down, staring at the floor. He couldn't see what expression she had on her face.

"Do you miss him?" he asked her. The answer to this question was painfully obvious. And intrusive to her privacy.

She stood silent and unmoving. Her thin shoulders tensed violently. And to his surprise, he saw her nod. Just a bare jerk of the head, less than a second. He thought he imagined it. She then returned the question back to him, her voice just a bare audible whisper, "Do you?"

Taken aback, he managed to respond, "Yeah. I miss him too."

Her frail body trembled before she finally she turned her head up again, a heavy smile across her lips, her brown eyes wet with tears that threatened to fall.

Almost instinctively, he moved his hands towards her trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes. He could feel the heat of the drops burn into his skin.

And almost as soon as it began, it had ended. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, exhaled, and opened her eyes again. And once more, she hid her tears.

He frowned at this action. "It's ok to cry."

She put one of her hands over his, keeping his hand cupped to her cheek. She giggled back, "I know. But I don't want to."

She continued to hold his hand to her face, as her eyes glanced back to the envelope she held in her other hand. "Ginoza-san, can you hear me out a bit?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"Kogami-san," she began. Pausing, she took another deep breath before continuing, "He's no longer in this country. I already know that. He's out there in the world somewhere. And I'm sure he's doing fine.

"I can imagine him living his life freely. Never idle. I'm sure he's out there looking for a purpose for his life, something new he can dedicate himself to. Lending a hand to those he believes needs it."

She smiled serenely as she spoke. A soft, distant look reflected in her eyes. "He's out there in the world, beyond the reach of the Sybil System. Making his own decisions, living with his own free will. The way we should live as human beings."

She gripped his hand tightly, as if trying to draw some support for her to continue.

"Ginoza-san, there's something that I want to achieve. A goal that I want to attain. But I don't know how I can. And when I think about it, I find myself going in circles."

Her grip tightened some more as her nails dug painfully into the back of his hand.

"I keep thinking about how I can achieve my goal, but the consequences that lay behind each idea are so great. Consequences that will influence this society as we know it, that I begin to doubt whether my actions are justifiable."

She finally released his hand from her death-grip, her arm trembling slightly as she pulled away from him. Taking a step back she spun around, her back now towards him. "And then I become upset with myself. I don't want to doubt my actions. My decisions. Or my resolve. So I just keep on trying. In any way possible, no matter how small it may be.

"And that's all I wanted to say," she finished.

He stared at her back, trying to take in all her words. He then decided to ask, "Do you think if Kogami was here, you could achieve your goal?"

"Hmm... I wonder about that," she wondered aloud. "Even if Kogami-san was here, I don't suppose there's much he could do either."

"But even still, you could at least see him. Talk to him. Have his support. Be together."

He examined her standing before him. Her back straight, head facing forward. She paused before answering him. "Kogami-san isn't here. But despite not knowing where he is, do you ever get the feeling that you'll meet him again?"

He wasn't sure about that. But her attitude alluded that she was.

"I know that one day, I will see him again. Whether it be today, tomorrow, a year, two. Or even ten, twenty, or thirty years from now. We'll meet again. Definitely. And when we do meet, I want us to be level to each other. Equals. I can fight my own battles regardless of him being here or not."

"You sound sure that you'll see him again. And when you do meet, then what? What happens after you meet him in ten, twenty, or thirty years?" he asked.

But her answer wasn't what he expected. Instead, she laughed. Full and rich, her sweet voice rang out. She spun around, a mischievous look spread across her features.

"Well, in ten, twenty, or thirty years a lot can happen. Maybe..." she skipped a step towards him. "When we meet again, it'll be at gunpoint? Each of us trying to get rid of the other?"

He frowned disapprovingly at her sudden change in attitude, "Can't you answer more seriously?"

She burst out in laughter again. "That's because you make it sound like I'm completely in love with Kogami-san."

"Aren't you? You even wrote him a letter knowing you can never give it to him."

She simply smiled at his reply. A hint of sadness touched her features.

"I wouldn't really say that I'm in love with him, but maybe I am. I don't really know either." She turned her head to look out towards the city. "Maybe when we meet again I'll know.

"Maybe when we meet again, we'll be old and wrinkly. But we'll share a love and spend the rest of our lives together.

"Or maybe when we meet again I'll be happily married to a man I love, surrounded by children of my own."

She laughed once more. "Like I said, a lot can happen in ten twenty, or thirty years. What I feel now might change in the future. There's no way I could possibly know. I can only keep moving forward and see what the future holds."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I suppose so."

It was impossible to know what might happen in the future. One could only try to walk the path they choose, but the possibilities out there was infinite. Good or bad, they just had to face it.

And at the moment, he was just glad that she finally opened up to him.

"So Ginoza-san," she spoke up suddenly. "There's just one favour I'd like to ask of you."

He looked at her surprised. "What is it?"

She rummaged through the pocket of her black coat, pulling out a zippo lighter.

Kogami's?

No, it just looked similar to his.

She stretched out her hand and held the lighter towards him. "Help me burn this letter."

"Wh-what?" he yelled, taking half a step back.

She grabbed his hand and pushed the lighter into his palm. "This letter has no destination. You said so earlier. And there's things in here that I can't let anyone see for various reasons. So I have to destroy it."

"Why even bother writing it if you're just going to destroy it in the end?" he argued.

"I wrote it with the intention of burning it up," she replied back casually. "So stop worrying and help me out."

He tried to rebut but had nothing he could argue back with. She held out the crumpled envelope with the letter sealed shut inside. "Why do I feel that you're being way too easy going about this?" He hesitated a bit more before resigning himself. He flipped open the lid of the lighter, the flame shot up and danced in the air.

Together they watched the letter burn in silence. The orange flames slowly worked its way across, the letter breaking apart into ashes. Finally, the last bit was set aflame and let loose into the wind, disintegrating away.

He looked towards her as she watched the remaining ashes disperse into the sky above the city. She seemed quite satisfied with the result. She could have chosen to dispose of the letter in any other way, but burning it with the lighter seemed to hold some kind of significance to her. A symbol that held a meaning for her. At the very least, she appeared content.

"Inspector Tsunemori," he began. "Can I ask you a favour in return?"

She turned her attention to him, her eyebrows raised in question. "Huh? I suppose so."

"Later, I'd like for you to accompany me when I visit my Father's grave."

"Of course, that was my intention to begin with," she replied, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "I did the same last year too."

He smiled slyly at her. "I know. But you went to visit him before me. Then took me there so I could visit afterwards."

His green eyes took in the sight of the young woman before him as she merely looked back at him, confusion clearly written across her face.

"What I meant was for you to come with me. To visit and pay our respects together. There's no need for you to make a separate trip for my sake."

"O-oh..." she stuttered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "You knew? I just thought you would want some privacy."

He chuckled lightly, "It was obvious. Besides, I'm sure my Father would be happier if we went together."

He could still see the question marks across her face, then she grinned. He thought he could sense a bit of wickedness behind it. "You seem really sure of yourself, Ginoza-san."

"I am," he replied, unsure if he just imagined the intent behind her grin . "My intuition as a detective tells me so."

"Hmm..." her brown eyes narrowed as her lips spread into a teasing smile. "I see. Your intuition as a detective. So is that how you knew that my letter was for Kogami-san? And that I went to visit Masaoka-san before you?"

"Of course," he responded, holding his head high.

"I see, I see... A detective's intuition. I suppose even you have that," she commented.

His shoulders slumped as he grimaced. "And just what are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing," she hummed innocently.

"I've spent the last two years as an Enforcer," he grumbled. "I'm sure I've grown as a detective during that time. Much more than when I was an Inspector. Although, I'm not at Kogami's or my Father's level yet..."

Her voice rang out in a deep laughter, her small hands clenching at her stomach. "I was just teasing, Ginoza-san."

She peered into his eyes, soft and tender. "You're a reliable member of the team, and I'm always glad to have you here with me."

His mouth gaped open slightly. Her honest regard for him catching him off guard.

"Well then," she stretched her arms up into the air and let out a yawn. "It's still early, but let's head out to visit your Father. Together, of course." She gave him a reassuring smile and headed towards the glass doors of the MWPSB building.

He watched her walk away, footsteps light and free. Her head and shoulders held high, relieved of some of the burdens she carried.

She stopped in front of the doors, her hand atop the handle. "Oh and one more question, Ginoza-san." Without turning around she asked, "Are you in love with me?"

He blinked and stared at her back blankly. "That...was rather direct. Why would you think that?"

"Detective's intuition."

He smirked, "Well then, why don't you figure that out as a detective. Investigate and find evidence to support your hypothesis."

She turned her head pouting. "That's not fair. I was honest earlier, you could at least do the same." With a huff she threw open the doors and stomped inside. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind," she called out before slamming the door.

He laughed to himself as he watched her leave, he should be allowed to keep his own secrets too.

Even if it wasn't everything, she was opening up to him. And maybe, one day in the unknown future, she would tell him more. Where this would lead to he couldn't know. But, this relationship was progressing somewhere without a doubt.

With one final look at the vast city beyond the terrace railing, he followed after her.

* * *

A/N - Chapter 2 complete, next up is the epilogue. Hopefully it doesn't take me too long to finish.


	3. Every Treasure

A/N - This was supposed to be shorter... And it ended up longer than I planned.

* * *

He sat alone in the small, warm room, slumped into the comfy blue chair lazily as he looked through the collage of photos on the holo-display. Each picture allowing him to relive all the memories of past events in vivid details in his mind.

There was the collection of him during his childhood, pictures of a carefree time when he lived happily with his Father and Mother. The feelings of admiration and reverence for his loving Father was apparent on his young face. The time they spent together, the lessons he learned, the stories of achievements his Father boasted of. He looked forward to all those things. His eager enthusiasm as a child.

Photos flickered through on the display, his school days. Elementary school, middle school, high school. He smiled sadly as he could see how clearly things changed during those times. From a bright, innocent child into a young bespeckled teenager covered in bruises and cuts, a constant grimace upon his face. And then from there into a better time, where he met his first true friend. His high school graduation photo, he stood straight and stiff with a half smile and half a frown. Kogami laughing beside him with his arm thrown casually over his shoulder.

More pictures flip through. Scant photos of Division 1 when he first became an Inspector. A couple of shots of his Father, Enforcer Sasayama, and Inspector Kogami. Some more of Kunizuka and Karanomori. Time skips to a single group shot, Division 1 after Inspector Tsunemori Akane joins the team, and just shortly before the mass chaos with Makishima begun. The women sit in the front, the men stand in the back. Kagari with his childish pose. Karanomori and Kunizuka interlocking hands. Kogami mussing up Inspector Tsunemori's hair while his Inspector self tries to stop him. And all the while, his Father wearing a great smile as the picture is taken.

Time skips again, and now there was a large influx of photos. After the seed of chaos was sown by Makishima, one begins to realize just how important each moment is.

Another picture of Division 1, taken shortly after Inspector Shimotsuki joined. The two female Inspectors sit in the front, smiles on their young faces. He stands in the back as an Enforcer alongside Kunizuka and Karanomori.

Picture after picture continue to flicker across the display. Everyday routines in the office, Inspectors and Enforcers gathered together as they eat their cup ramen, small publicity events carried out by Division 1, Komissa-chan holo-costumes donned as the members of the team greet children and adults alike.

Dozens and dozens of photos continue on endlessly: birthdays, holidays, parties and gatherings. Then one particular photo appears. A two shot, him and Inspector Tsunemori. Each of them with a shy, embarrassed expression on their flushed faces. They stood close together, fingers loosely interlocked to the other. He remembered that time clearly. That was the first kiss, and Inspector Shimotsuki nearly caught them in the act when she took that photo.

He chuckled as he thought back to how long it took for them to reach that point. The years of gradual build-up, from small brushes between fingers, to light tender touches of hands, leading to short comforting embraces. His greedy heart always yearning for more and more, but his mind would retaliate, chaining him down.

The first kiss broke through the bindings that held him back. Her as well. They stopped playing the shy, sneaky game. No more light grazes, intentional accidental touches. With short shaky breaths and hearts thumping wildly they shared their first kiss, teeth bumping and lips upon lips.

The next would be more deep.

The one after more sensual.

The thirst for more would build, continuing with fervour that neither knew they had. More than just kisses, they wanted to devour and possess the other. Baring and consuming body, heart, and soul in all its unsightly beauty.

Every single detail burned into his mind.

He stopped the display at another photo. Her hands were placed protectively on her protruding stomach as she smiled wearily. Karanomori and Kunizuka each with a supporting hand on her thin shoulders as they stood beside her.

He could never forget the hurdles and challenges that needed to be passed. Despite all the passion and desire they shared, there was always the uncertainty and doubt that lay beneath. Their different positions in society was a nagging obstacle that hung over them, as well as the wave of revolution that was occurring during that time.

Whether for better or for worse the seeds of doubt of the Sybil System's capabilities sown by Makishima was never forgotten. Year by year it was nurtured lovingly by more and more people until it began to bear fruit.

It started with small, mild protests. Slight increases in the area stress for different sections. Then came the rise in the average Crime Coefficient of the citizens, slowly creeping higher and higher in almost insignificant increments. The Inspectors and Enforcers at the time became more overworked, there was a spike in the number of latent criminals that it was becoming ridiculous.

The holo-display changed once again. She sat in the hospital bed, embracing her new born child in her arms. Her expression exhausted but bursting with joy. He wasn't able to visit until a week later. A young, healthy boy, who would then be raised to live in a society in the midst of a revolution.

Gradually things began to escalate with the people. Latent criminals were everywhere making it impractical to take them all in. Negotiations with the dissatisfied parties needed to be made, changes had to happen. That was the first step in improving the rights for latent criminals.

The days then were exhausting and stressful. With one small step towards change, a wave came crashing in for more. More negotiations, more give and take. Slowly shuffling through what was and wasn't acceptable. Akane played a central role through these negotiations, all while raising their son as a single mother.

Another picture, son, mother, and father stood together in a line holding hands in front of the park fountain, it was his son's fifth birthday. It was also his first picture with his son. More time would pass. Mother and son lived together in a house, the Father still trapped in the Bureau, but recently was able to visit more often.

He skimmed through more photos, his son at school, trips, birthdays, graduation photos. And when his son finally graduated high school, he was a part of the first year of graduates that had the option of choosing whether they wanted Sybil's analysis on their job aptitude or to decide their own future. He could proudly say that his son chose his own path.

Before anyone knew, the use for Sybil's analysis for aptitudes of any kind became increasingly unnecessary. The people were greedy, wanting freedom of choice over stability. There were still those that mourned over the shrinking influence of Sybil, but they were vastly outnumbered by those that relished free will.

His eyes widened in pleasant surprise when he reached another set of photos. The wedding. His deep voice filled the room as he laughed , staring fondly at the group picture. Friends and family gathered together. He was the happy groom, Akane the happy bride. Their son, 20 years old at the time, stood beside him. And standing beside the beautiful bride, wide smile across his handsome face was a man that came crashing in on their wedding day, Kogami.

Honestly, that idiot had impeccable timing. Of all days to return back to his home country after 27 years, he had to choose the day of the wedding. Both bride and groom threw a couple of well aimed punches at the wedding crasher before bursting into tears at the long overdue reunion.

He still cursed that idiot for just barging in without any warning, but the wedding was perfect because of that.

In the distance he hears the front door click open, several voices yelling out, "I'm home!" A barrage of the little, running feet of his two grandsons approaches the room.

"No running inside!" Akane calls out from the other side of the house.

The two grandchildren come charging towards him on the chair. "Grandpa, Grandpa!" the two boys cry in unison, they both climb onto his lap pulling on his sweater. "Play with us!"

Crushed under their combined weight, he gives a low, husky laugh in agreement to their request. His deep, green eyes glimmer as he admires the sight of the two young boys on his lap. "Alright, what do you two want to play?"

Putting a hand on both their little heads, he ruffles their soft hair.

Every moment to be treasured.

* * *

A/N - Finished! This last chapter made me really want to write more, especially all the smaller details when the two start to get together. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
